Pandia and Kroker
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: A young rainbow-drinker is interrupted from her hunt when she hears the rustling of a different sort of hunter. One-shot. Rated T because trolls are violent angry creatures who swear a lot.


AN: I do not own Homestuck or trolls or any aspect of Alternia. However, the characters Pandia and Kroker belong to myself and my significant other respectively. Not that I expect anyone will want to, but if you intend to use either character you need my permission to do so.

(I'm aloud to have a little fun with OCs every now and again ok?)

* * *

_That one…_

That would be the troll she fed on. That highblood she'd been watching as he demeaned, pushed around, and even beat the lowbloods in his path. That hateful scum would be better off dead, the way he treated perfectly innocent trolls. She lightly licked her fangs, imagining the decadent taste of his navy blood. She crouched low, completely out of sight and concealed by the forest and by the darkness, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She considered using her charm, killing through seduction, but tonight the moon was nearly full; the perfect time to let loose her animal instincts in her opinion.

The moment to strike was nearly upon her, enticing her to lunge while her mind told her to wait just a few more seconds, when her ears picked up a tiny rustling in the underbrush nearby. Had she thought it to be a tiny lusus scuttling about, she would have ignored it, but this rustling sounded like it was being made by something more her size. With pronounced irritation she tore her eyes from her pray and silently walked over to whatever was making that sound, sneaking up on what she soon identified as a troll trying to sneak around in the bushes on the outskirts of the forest for reasons she couldn't even guess at.

_Well, one way to find out_.

"What the ever-l)O(ving fuck are y)O(u d)O(ing?"

The troll spun around at a surprising speed and held out a dagger protectively in front of him. She responded by arching an eyebrow as she looked down at him until he realized that she wasn't an attacker.

"I'm +rying +o rem in unde+ec+ed by my + rge+, some+hing you re being re lly fucking unhelpful wi+h..."

She crossed her arms and gave a brief snort. ")O(h yes, because I'm sure all that rustling w)O(uldn't have given y)O(u away."

"My + rge+ h sn'+ no+iced me + ll!"

"N)O(, but_ I_ did." She said in an almost singsong voice, smirking.

" nd now you're dr wing ll kinds of ++en+ion nd comple+ely blowing my cover!" He snapped back at her.

She paid no mind to his comment and sat down on the ground in front of him. "What are y)O(u stalking this guy f)O(r anyways? Are y)O(u flushed f)O(r him )O(r s)O(mething?"

He contorted his features into a look of obvious revulsion. "Flushed for +h + rrog n+ piece of shi+ _highblood_? Why ou+ of ll +he +rolls in +he world would I _ever_ se+ my sigh+s on some douchefuck who +hinks +h + +he color of his blood makes him be++er +h n everybody else?"

"Alright, what are y)O(u f)O(ll)O(wing him f)O(r then?"

"You sk lo+ of ques+ions… Wh + re you following him for?"

"I'm g)O(ing t)O( kill him and drink his bl)O()O(d."

"Ye h righ+… Wh + re you, some kind of go+h fre k r inbow-drinker w nn be?"

")O(h, I am certainly n)O( p)O(ser. I really am a rainb)O(w-drinker."

"Sure you re..."

She flicked on the luminescence of her skin, bathing her wide-eyed partner in a soft glow.

"H- holy shi+…"

"T)O(ld y)O(u s)O(."

"W- well wh + +he fuck re you +elling me +his for?"

"Y)O(u asked."

"You fucking know wh + I me n! You don'+ jus+ +ell someone you're a r inbow-drinker, +hose ren'+ even supposed +o exis+!"

"Well s)O(rry t)O( burst y)O(ur bubble then, but I d)O(."

"No fucking shi+ I c n see you fucking blinding me wi+h your fre ky- ss glowskin!"

"Y)O(u swear an awful l)O(t d)O(n't y)O(u?"

"Oh, oh I'm sorry… Gosh lis+ening +o +h + mus+ be such bo+her! My sinceres+ pologies Miss Glowin+hed rk!"

"Jegus, calm y)O(ur rumble spheres. Here, I'll st)O(p gl)O(wing before y)O(u have an epis)O(de." She returned her skin to its former non-glowing state.

"Ye h… sure… you do +h +…" He took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself and accept that rainbow-drinkers are in fact real.

"S)O( n)O(w that I've answered y)O(ur questi)O(n, I think it is )O(nly fair that y)O(u answer mine. Why are y)O(u f)O(ll)O(wing this tr)O(ll?"

The startled troll regained him composure and grinned. "+he s me re son you re... I'm n ss ssin, nd I'm going +o kill him…"

"S)O(, y)O(u're like a hit tr)O(ll )O(r s)O(mething?

"How d re you even sugges+ +h +! I do no+ kill for o+her +rolls, or for ny+hing s sh llow s money!"

"S)O( it's a grudge then?"

"No! No grudges, no rivalry, no deals... I jus+ like killing ok? I find + rge+ nd +hen I kill +hem, prefer bly some sshole highblood who +hinks +hey're be++er +h n everyone!"

")O(k, )O(k. Y)O(u kn)O(w y)O(a are a very high-strung tr)O(ll. Y)O(u sh)O(uld try meditating )O(r s)O(mething." Her comment was answered with a sharp glare. ")O(r n)O(t, whatever. )O(k, s)O( y)O(u're a master assassin wh)O( wants t)O( kill every)O(ne. Why didn't y)O(u kill me when I snuck up )O(n y)O(u then? Well, why didn't y)O(u try, rather? )O(bvi)O(usly y)O(u c)O(uldn't have succeeded."

"Don'+ be so sure abou+ +h +... I'm very good + wh + I do..." He ignored her scoff and continued. "You don'+ dese rve +o be sp red... We ll dese rve de +h, even me… Bu+ if I'm going +o kill +hen i+ migh+ s well be +he +rolls who dese rve i+ +he mos+..."

"And I d)O(n't desearve it the m)O(st?" She leaned forward and batted her eyes in a mock-flirting fashion.

"Well you're nnoying s fuck, bu+ + le s+ you don'+ +re + people like shi+ b sed on some dumb ss concep+ of hemosuperiori+y..."

"Aww, h)O(w sweet."

" lrigh+, your +urn… If you're ou+ here looking for me l +hen why didn'+ you go for me? Is my low blood no+ good enough for you or some+hing?"

"N)O(t at all. Yell)O(w bl)O()O(ds have a l)O(vely tang t)O( them. H)O(wever, I d)O( n)O(t kill tr)O(lls unless they are cruel and unjust. I happen t)O( have a very strict c)O(de )O(f h)O(n)O(r. While y)O(u d)O( n)O(t seem t)O( be a parag)O(n )O(f justice by any means, y)O(u d)O(n't seem particularly terrible either. In fact I think with s)O(me training y)O(u c)O(uld devel)O(p into a deliverer )O(f justice quite nicely."

"Wh + +he…" He looked down at his clothing, checking to see if his hoodie was still covering his shirt and thereby hiding the indication of his blood color. It was. "How did you…"

")O(h, I can smell y)O(ur bl)O()O(d."

"+h +'s no+ creepy s shi+ or ny+hing…"

"Eh, y)O(u get used t)O( it." She gave a nonchalant shrug. "Y)O(u kn)O(w, in this wh)O(le time I d)O(n't believe we've pr)O(perly intr)O(duced )O(urselves." She reached out a hand and gave a wide toothy smile. "Pandia Desele."

Pandia's newfound companion arched his eyebrows at her but after a moment gave in and shook her hand. "Kroker Brutus…"

"Pleasure t)O( meet y)O(u Kr)O(ker. N)O(w, h)O(w w)O(uld y)O(u like t)O( j)O(in me in killing this tr)O(ll?

"Well, +h + _is_ wh + I c me ou+ here for in +he firs+ pl ce..." He grumbled, though his lips curled up into a small smile against his will. "How re we going +o do i+?"

"I was thinking that we c)O(uld )O(verp)O(wer him t)O(gether and then y)O(u c)O(uld hold him d)O(wn while I drain his bl)O()O(d."

"Do I ge+ +o s+ b him?"

"And waste all that delici)O(us bl)O()O(d? )O(f c)O(urse n)O(t!"

"But I w n+ +o s+ b him!"

"Well t)O()O( bad! My hunger takes precedence )O(ver y)O(ur weird f)O(ndness f)O(r stabbing things!"

"Fine… bu+ you h ve +o promise +o s ve me a li++le blood + +he end..."

"Why?"

"I like +o le ve bloody h ndprin+s on my vic+ims…"

")O(k fine, I'll leave y)O(u s)O(me bl)O()O(d and y)O(u can be tr)O(ll Z)O(rr)O( )O(r whatever."

"De l, nd I m no+ +roll Zorro..."

")O(k, )O(k, let's just d)O( this already."

_And they were inseparable ever since…_


End file.
